terranationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nolytek
'Nolytek '(Norik: ��������������) is the capital of Norik and the largest city in the province of Nolyrat. It has been historically one of the centers of world culture, and has been the capital of Norik ever since the third century. Today, it has a population of 8,800,000, making it Norik's largest city. It is the cultural capital of Norik and a major global city, as well the central hub of a highly urbanized region with a population of over forty million. Nolytek was founded by the Noly people, who invaded the Noly valley from the south and took the land from the native Tastuc people. Nolytek was founded near the site of the ancient Tastuc capital of Birenh Basun and soon grew into the economic center of the upper Noly basin as the capital of the Kingdom of the Noly. Nolytek continued to grow and prosper under the Noriki Empire and the reign of the Natelysta, who restructured the city with wide, open boulevards and grand squares. Large portions of the city were destroyed in the Great War of Norik, and, although the government attempted to revitalize the city, it never quite recovered and lost some of its prominence. Nolytek is currently the cultural center of Noriki society, containing its preeminent museums, concert halls, architecture, artists, universities, and societies. However, the city also suffers from urban planning issues and increasing suburbanization. The large number of regimes thatt have ruled from the city each left their own imprint on its architecture and infrastructure, and today it is a diverse and disparate city of many parts. It is highly spread out and decentralized. Despite this, Nolytek often functions as a city larger than its size; its airport handles nearly twice as much traffic as Aslanty, Norik's second largest city, and more people work within the city than within Aslanty. Etymology Nolytek literally means "City of the Noly" in the Old Noly language. History Nolytek literally means "City of the Noly" in the Old Noly language. Cityscape Nolytek's vast and decentralized urban sprawl reflects its hundreds of years as a major center for the region under various regimes, each one with its own individual vision for the city. Nolytek is notoriously difficult to navigate, with no single city center and no defined borders. However, despite this, Nolytek is famous for its impressive sights, including museums, monuments, Masctist cathedrals, and architecture dating back to the twelth century. Much of the most dramatic of Nolytek's architecture was designed by the Natelysta during their three-hundred year control of the nation from Nolytek. A totalitarian and nationalistic regime, the Natelysta favored massive shows of power through impressive structures and huge boulevards. The Rezyn Repoublikas, or the Boulevard of the Republic, stretches from the city's outskirts, where it meets Noriki Highway One, to the grand Birnak Domokrëzëy, or Democracy Square, once known as the Birnak Natel. The Birnak Demokrytai features a 300-foot tall stone monument topped with a massive, winged Lady of Liberty (Liberesschinka) with a sword and a dove over the city. Until 1997, building codes dictated that no structure in the city could be taller than the Liberty Monument, until it was overturned so that it was simply the tallest structure in the Democracy Square district (since then, twenty-one buildings have been constructed across the city that are taller than the Liberty Monument). The Liberty Monument was originally erected by the Natelysta, featuring not Lady Liberty but a female personfication of the Noriki nation, carrying a sword and shield and pointing toward Heaven; today, Liberesschinka ''keeps her sword sheathed at her side and holds a dove in her outstretched hand. The Natelysta made their palace on one far end of what is now the ''Birnak Domokrëzëy, a massive and imposing structure of six floors replete with Anglean-style columns and gold-plated domes. Much of the building was destroyed during the Great War of Norik; however, it was renovated and reborn as the Museum of Norik (Muezy Norikír), one of the world's largest museums, featuring countless paintings, sculptures, and artifacts from Norik and the world. Even though its collections are only rivaled by several other museums in the world, the original palace is so large that much of it remains unused; while several suites are used as displays for what the palace would have looked like, other parts of the palace are offered up for rent and use by a variety of groups, including sometimes government agencies. The rest of the ''Rezyn Repoublikas ''is lined with classic Natelysta-era architecture, notable for their beauty. A tram runs down the center of the boulevard, with five lanes of traffic on either side. However, although the Natelysta aimed to continue the ''Rezyn ''across the Noly and north out of the city to merge with the road to Vadina, it was never completed and now ends in the Balkröud neighborhood. When Noriki Highway One was constructed under Seytrus to connect Teuteraanyk with Aslanty, it was decided that the highway should connect with the end of the Rezyn, and was therefore forced to blast through the center of the city, destroying several historic neighborhoods and separating areas on each side of the highway. The bridge of the Rezyn across the Noly, constructed in 1788, is notable for its beauty and imposing architecture. Today, the bridge lights up at night and is a popular tourist attraction. Nolytek has twenty-one consecrated Mascist temples, the most of any city in the world (Aslanty, the second, has only eleven). The largest of the temples, constructed under the Natelysta to be the largest building in the world, was completely destroyed during the Great War, and was replaced with the new Capitol Building after the war, built in a neo-Classical style. Economy Nolytek literally means "City of the Noly" in the Old Noly language. Education Nolytek literally means "City of the Noly" in the Old Noly language. Culture Nolytek literally means "City of the Noly" in the Old Noly language. Category:Cities Category:Cities (Norik) Category:Norik Category:Nolyrat Category:Capitals